Dracos Geheimnisse
by HannahNyu
Summary: Hogwarts aus der Sicht des 16 jährigen Draco Malfoys. Von Versautem bis Action, Spannung und einer unausgesprochenen, gefährlichen Liebe...
1. Arme Pansy!

Kapitel Eins

Draco lief durch die dunklen Gänge der Schulkorridore. Die alte McGonagall hatte ihn wieder einmal für nichts nachsitzen lassen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Gregoriumwurzel nicht in Longbottems Trank werfen dürfe... Niemand hatte ihn gesagt, dass das blöde Ding explodieren und Neville die kochende Brühe ins Gesicht spritzen würde.

"Meine Fresse," dachte er. "Es war ja nur ein Missgeschick... Wenn das mein Vater erfährt..."

Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der hohen Stirn, rannen ihm langsam und ekelhaft kribbelnd in seine Augen.

Heute Nacht war Pansy dran.

Garantiert. Den Frust den er abzubauen hatte war gross. Und Pansy Parkinson, diese kleine Sado-Maso Braut hatte schon lange mehr nichts in den Arsch geschoben bekommen.

Endlich war er am Ende des Korridores angelangt, der Mädchenflügel des Slytherinkellers begann.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und schickte zwei Seifenblasen mit der Slytherinschlange als Motiv durch das Schlüsselloch. Pansys und sein Zeichen. Eine halbe Minute später wurde die Tür leise geöffnet.

"Du hast Glück, dass heute Daphnes Geburtstag ist und die alle auf dem Zimmer sind um Wahrheit oder Fluch zu spielen... Hatten wir nicht abgemacht dass du mir mindestens eine Stunde vorher Bescheid gibst dass du - " Sie bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Alles gut Mal -" "- Halt die Klappe!", fuhr er sie harsch an und drängte sich an ihr vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit McGonagall", beeilte er sich zu erklären. "Ist euer Waschraum gerade frei?" Pansy sah ihn naiv an. "Ja, ich denke schon, wieso?" "Ja rate mal wieso," grunzte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Das Mädchen kicherte hysterisch, aber ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen.

(FÜR ALLE PERVERSEN UNTER EUCH:

 _In den Duschen angekommen, presste er Pansy gegen die nächst beste Wand und begann sie hemmungslos zu küssen, er rammte ihr förmlich seine Zunge in den Mund während er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte._

 _Die Schülerin legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Draco war aggressiv und leidenschaftlich. Sie liebte es, von ihm als Sexobjekt benutzt zu werden. Sie wusste dass sie nicht sein einziges Spielzeug war aber sie war so verliebt in ihn dass sie jedes Mal versuchte, ihm den Akt so geil wie möglich zu gestalten, damit er sich nur noch für sie interessierte. Dass diese Handlung seinerseits sehr unwahrscheinlich war, war ihr selbst natürlich bewusst aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Malfoy packte sie an den Hüften und drang langsam aber dennoch fest in sie ein. Sie stöhnte verzückt und spreizte die Beine soweit es ihr möglich war._

 _Der Junge schloss die Augen und glitt mit seinen blassen Lippen an ihrem schlanken Hals entlang. Er liebkoste ihn leidenschaftlich, zwischendurch zwickte er sie vorsichtig mit den Zähnen, während er weiterhin hart und schnell immer wieder in sie eindrang._

 _Plötzlich hielt er inne. Pansy sah ihn konfus an. "Was ist -" "-Dreh dich um!", befahl Malfoy in hektischem Ton._

 _Sie schluckte und wusste was ihr blühte. Zitternd vor Spannung und Geilheit drehte sie sich um. Er packte ihr Becken und drehte es mit einem Ruck zu seinen Lenden, dann zog er es auf sein erigiertes Glied, welches eine beneidenswerte Größe aufwies, die Pansy gleich zum Verhängnis werden sollte._

 _Pansy linste nach hinten. "Draco, mach bitte nicht so hart..." Doch da drang er schon in sie ein, trocken und eng fickte er sie. Es war mehr als schmerzhaft, es überstieg ihre Schmerzgrenze um Längen doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. "Gleich ist es vorbei, gleich ist es vorbei...!" Da hörte Draco auf, sein Glied glitt heraus und einige Sekunden lang herrschte absolute Stille. Gerade als sie den Mund öffnete, um was zu sagen, drehte er sie abrupt um und rammte ihr sein Glied in den Mund. "Los, zeig mir was du kannst, Pan," höhnte er kühl, als ihre vollen Lippen seine Eichel umschlossen und sie langsam begann, ihm einen zu blasen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sagte er: "Okay stopp. Dreh dich." Jetzt verstand Pansy und sie war ihm dankbar, dass er es zwar auf eine arrogante Art getan hatte, aber seinen Penis nun doch ihr zuliebe anfeuchten liess._

 _Bevor sie darüber lächeln konnte, spürte sie seinen Daumen sacht an ihrem Hintern. Langsam dehnte er ihn etwas, dann drückte er seinen schmalen aber langen Penis vollständig in sie rein. Diesmal genoss sie es und stöhnte verzückt._

 _Da begann er zu reden._

 _"Diese alte Hexe...! Hat mich jetzt zum vierten Mal im Monat nachsitzen lassen. Man sollte sie pfählen, die alte Kröte! Nicht wahr?!" Sie nickte kaum merklich. "Nicht wahr?!" wiederholte Malfoy zynisch. "Du - du hast Recht, Draco," stöhnte Pansy ergeben.)_

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie sich geduscht und angezogen an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber und Malfoy verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Flur.

Abreagiert und etwas besser gelaunt ging er in seinen Schlafsaal zu Crabbe und Goyle, die natürlich wussten wo er sich herum getrieben hatte. "Pansy?", fragte Crabbe schnaufend, während er sich einen Kürbismuffin mit ganzen Früchten reinschaufelte. Der blonde Jüngling nickte. "Was denkst du denn? Die kleine hatte es mal wieder richtig nötig," spuckte er aus.

Goyle schmatzte: "Ich dachte, _du_ hattest es nötig." Crabbe stieß ihm warnend in die Seite.

"Ha!" Malfoy spuckte den Laut beinahe aus. "Das dumme Miststück kann froh sein, überhaupt jemanden zu haben." Crabbe sah Malfoy kalkulierend an. "Du rallst aber schon, dass sie dich liebt ne?" "Wer auf ganz Howarts hat das noch nicht gerallt?", erwiderte der Blonde genervt. "Tschuldigung, ich hab es erst jetzt kapiert," murmelte Goyle.

"Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir Hohlkopf erwartet..."


	2. Der Traum

Kapitel 2

Nebel. Alles war in einen grünen, dichten Rauch getaucht. Es glitzerte geheimnisvoll.

Dunkelheit.

Wo war er...?

Eine Kerze leuchtete auf. Da stand sie. Bedrohlich. Sah ihn schräg an. Ihre Haare fielen ihr bis in ihr Dekolleté. Sie wehten leiht nach hinten und schmiegen sich elegant an ihre hohen Wangenknochen.

Er schluckte. Traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

Bevor sie ihren Mund öffnete, wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

Schon wieder dieser Traum... Aber diesmal fühlte es sich so echt an... Als wäre sie hier gewesen... Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefallen würde. Sie wusste ja gar nichts von seinen Träumen von ihr. Beinahe jede Nacht sah er sie klar und deutlich vor sich, jede Nacht kam ein neues Detail hinzu. Heute war es der Zauberstab gewesen.

Was zur Hölle sollte das? Warum träumte er ausgerechnet von ihr...?!


	3. Der Einbruch

Kapitel Drei

Es war laut in der grossen Halle.

Geschirr klapperte, Schüler schwatzten und ständig rannten irgendwelche aufgedrehten Erst- und Zweitklässler durch die Gänge.

Mitten in dem Getummel saß Draco, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Diese morgendliche Routine hing dem jungen Slytherin zum Hals raus. Gegenüber saßen ihm wie immer Daphne und Pansy. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und hibbelig über Zaubertränke zur künstlichen Haarverlängerung. *Gähn, schnarch...* Draco trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und hoffte inständig, dass die beiden Fresssäcke neben ihm endlich fertig wurden, damit er endlich weg aus diesem unkoordinierten und gleichzeitig langweiligen Chaos kam. Aber seine Hoffnungen blieben fürs Erste unerfüllt; Goyle packte sich ein Truthahnbein auf seinen ohnehin schon vollen Teller.

Gelangweilt liess er kühl den Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Da war Colin Creevy, Potters womöglich größter Fan hier auf Hogwarts... Er saß möglichst nah an seinem Idol und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen, welche für Draco nicht einmal ansatzweise interessant waren, da Harry hauptsächlich am Essen zugange war. Obwohl, die Art wie er kaute hatte schon etwas Interessantes... Ginny lief durchs Bild, sie war gerade zwei Plätze neben Harry aufgestanden und verließ mit einer Draco unbekannten Freundin plaudernd die Halle.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermione, die links von Harry saß und gedankenverloren auf das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten starrte, mit den Gedanken wahrscheinlich ganz woanders, so wie Draco sie kannte... Rechts neben Harry saß natürlich Ronald Weasley, ein kümmerlicher Rotschopf aus der viel zu grossen Familie, deren Mitglieder Dracos Meinung nach alle statt einem Hirn Gilderoy Lockharts Markenparfum im Schädel hatten. Der Vater, Arthur Weasly, hatte einen mittelmäßig bezahlten Job im Ministerium, welchen er immer wieder durch die Anschaffung illegalen Muggelzeugs gefährdete und einer von Ronalds Brüdern, Bill, züchtete hauptberuflich Drachen in Ägypten. Gequirlter Doxymist, wenn man ihn fragte. Während er sich die Lächerlichkeit dieser armseligen Zaubererfamilie durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wunderte er sich gleichzeitig, wieso er überhaupt einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete.

Gedankenverloren sah er wieder Granger an. Sie saß beinahe genauso steif wie gerade eben, allerdings hatte sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, sie schien nun doch zu lesen. Das Omelett auf ihrem Teller lag völlig unangerührt vor ihr, wahrscheinlich war es auch schon längst kalt aber das schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Als Ron quer über den Tisch griff und mit vollen Backen fragend auf Hermiones Teller deutete, schob sie ihn ihm wortlos herüber, den Blick weiterhin starr auf die Zeitung gerichtet. Bei Salazar Slytherin, was stand da denn Spannendes??

Ihr Ausdruck hatte ganz unfreiwilligerweise seine Neugier geweckt, er stieß Crabbe mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Hast du die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten?" Crabbe schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Malfoy fasste sich an den Kopf. "Was für eine dumme Frage, wieso solltest du auch...?"

Da meldete sich Blaise, der ein paar Plätze weiter saß, zu Wort. "Ich hab sie. Steht heute mal zur Abwechslung wieder was Krasses drin," schmatzte er.

Draco nahm den Propheten aus Zabinis entgegengestreckter Hand und warf einen Blick aufs Titelblatt.

-E _RNEUTER EINBRUCH BEI GRINGOTTS_ _-Handelt es sich um einen Wiederholungstäter_?

I _n der vorigen Nacht wurde zum zweiten Mal in der Zaubereigeschichte bei der für ihre absolute Diskretion und Sicherheit populären Koboldbank in London eingebrochen. Die Drachen die die unterirdischen Verliese bewachen, wurden selig schlafend aufgefunden, anscheinend mit einem Zauber belegt, den das Wasser, welches stetig von der Decke rieselt, nicht abwaschen kann. Laut Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge handelt es sich bei diesem Übergriff bei dem aus ein ganz besonderes Verließ ein ganz besonderer Gegenstand entwendet wurde (konkretere Informationen dürfen wir nicht geben) um sehr starke, uralte schwarze Magie die nur noch wenige Zauberer beherrschen._ _Infrage kommen laut den Akten des Ministeriums nur 5 Personen, welche diese Macht noch beherrschen könnten..._ _Zum einen wäre da der verstorbenene Sirius Black, den wir allerdings aufgrund seines o.g. Ablebens wohl nicht mehr on Betracht ziehen können... Dann noch Avery, Rosier, Lestrange... Und natürlich "Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf", was Fudge allerdings abstreitet und als "völlig unlogisch" im Bezug auf den entwendeten Gegenstand erklärt._

 _\- ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn_

Draco sog hörbar Luft ein. Ein weiterer Einbruch in der sichersten Bank der Zauberwelt? Bei Merlins angeklebtem Bart, wie war das möglich? Das hatte bisher doch nur dieser unfähige Quirrel geschafft, als er Lord Voldemort in seinem Körper beherbergte wie ein Wirt einen Parasiten.

Er erschauderte und kurzer Ekel durchzuckte ihn.

Hatte der Diebstahl dieses Mal auch etwas mit Voldemort höchstpersönlich zu tun? Und wenn ja, wieso wusste er dann noch nichts davon, sein Vater hätte ihn längst informieren müssen...

Kein Wunder dass Hermione so geschockt aussah... Auch einige andere Schüler hielten gerade den Tagespropheten in der Hand, einige murmelten betreten, aber die meisten aßen und wussten noch nichts von diesen erschütternden Neuigkeiten.

Er ließ den Blick erneut über das Blatt schweifen... Die Namen der verdächtigen Zauberer waren ihm nur allzu bekannt... Aber würden sie echt etwas anscheinend so wertvolles stehlen ohne die anderen Todesser davon in Kenntnis zu setzen?

Zumindest eine Sache schien klar zu sein: Wer auch immer so gehandelt hatte, es war definitiv aus eigennützigen Gründen, sonst wüssten die anderen von der Mission.

Vielleicht wussten Crabbe und Goyle ja etwas...? Ihre Väter waren schließlich auch keine Unbekannten... Ein Gespräch war dringend nötig... Wie machte er den beiden Fettklößen denn nur am besten verständlich, dass er es eilig hatte, ohne dass andere am Tisch Verdacht schöpften?

"Crabbe? Goyle? Ich bin satt, lasst uns gehen," versuchte er möglichst doninant zu formulieren. Goyle sah ihn empört von der Seite an. "Aber ich hab noch voll Hunger," murrte er. "Und ich hatte noch keinen Nachtisch," meinte Crabbe und angelte sich einen Plumpudding.


End file.
